Just Curiosity
by Swift178
Summary: It was just an innocent question, really. At least in Davis' eyes it was.


Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me.

**Just Curiosity**

It had been such an innocent question, really.

It was merely something that had piqued his interest following the events of the day, something he wanted to query. After all, his friends had refused to answer this question that was on his mind for a reason that was completely beyond him, and he had _hoped _that his parents would at least hold the answers for him. Perhaps they would be _enthused _at the thought of sharing information of this kind to their only son. So he had asked without a moment's hesitation.

The last thing the eleven-year old had expected was for them to look at him with such horror written on their faces. He certainly did not expect them to stammer like fools and speak loudly over each other with plenty of contradictions.

Davis sighed to himself with mild irritation, "So what _is_ it about?"

Davis' mother's cheeks could not have turned a brighter shade of red if it were possible, "Um… well… uh… Davis, I don't think it's something you should be thinking about right at the mome-"

"Why not?" Davis' father chimed in, "He's curious, and it's not as if he's a baby anymore."

"I'll agree with that," the sitting woman nodded, "But he's only eleven, and it's really something he should think about when he's… a bit older."

The woman's husband nodded frantically, "I'm not saying that he'd be able to handle it, I'm just saying he's not a baby!"

Davis' mother shuddered a little, "Are you saying you _want _to tell him about… _that_? You remember how it went with Jun!"

"Jun didn't take it too badly."

"From what I recall, she got quite disturbed by it to begin with!"

"That was just what _you _saw, she was fine."

"Well…" the woman took a deep breath, "I'll just go and check on the dinner. Feel free to tell him while I'm doing that if you want to."

"I'm not telling him anything! Not now, and not without you with me!"

"I thought you _wanted _to tell him!"

"Not without you! We need to tell him _together!_"

"I still say he doesn't need to know yet!"

Davis rolled his eyes; a gigantic mass of contradictions would likely spew from his parents, and it would never end in his knowing what he wanted to know. He found himself distracted by his parents' argument by Jun walking through the door, hands on hips, phone in her right hand and looking quite disgruntled.

"What's the noise about?" she inquired with an irritated tone to her voice, "I'm _trying_ to have a conversation."

Davis shrugged, "It's nothing really. They're just acting really weird."

Jun smirked, "Figured you'd drive them mad one day."

"It wasn't me, okay?" Davis snapped, "I just asked them one innocent little question and they freak out on me!"

"You could have asked me, you know!" Jun huffed before allowing a grin to resurface on her face, "I'm a woman of the world, I can tell you _anything _you need to know."

Davis gawked at his sister's sudden change in attitude, "What's gotten into you?"

"Just spill, Davis, I don't have time to hang around _all_ night."

Davis took a deep breath. It was just curiosity after all; all he wanted was to know the answer to an innocent question.

"How does the story of the birds and the bees go?"

* * *

_Another little drabble/one-shot that probably wasn't all that funny, but I still wanted to write it following a conversation with a good online friend of mine. It's based on the bit in Arukenimon's Tangled Web where Davis asks about the story of the birds and the bees while Ken and Cody are talking about the Moth and the Bat. This does mean this is based off of the English dub, I have barely seen any of the episodes in their original format._

_As for Davis' parents, I could just imagine them worrying over talking to Davis about that particular subject. I don't think Jun would be too pleased at being asked that particular question either. Anyway, I tried, it probably isn't that funny, but I wanted to write it after talking about it with Custard (my friend, not the food)._


End file.
